


The Batman Mug

by MrsComatose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23 Coda, Angst, Feels, Good Friend Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please forgive me for grammar and spelling mistakes, Sad Castiel, english is not my first language, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsComatose/pseuds/MrsComatose
Summary: Sam just finished dressing after his morning shower when he heard an alarming crash from the kitchen. He ran to get his gun from the nightstand and hurried to the kitchen, ready to shoot whatever threat he might find in there.





	The Batman Mug

Sam just finished dressing after his morning shower when he heard an alarming crash from the kitchen. He ran to get his gun from the nightstand and hurried to the kitchen, ready to shoot whatever threat he might find in there.

Once he reached his destination he couldn't see a threat to point his gun at. The only other person in the kitchen was Cas which surprised him, given the fact that there are almost 30 other people from the AU living with them at the bunker. 

Cas was sitting on the floor, leaning against the kitchen counter with a pained expression on his face. The coffee machine was also on the floor on the other side of the room. Crashed in to a thousand pieces. That must have been the loud crash Sam had heard just a few seconds ago. 

"Cas, what's going on? It sounded like someone was fighting in here. ", Sam said lowering his gun and  kneeling next to the other. 

Cas wasn't looking at him when he answered. He was looking at something in his hands. "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to scare you." 

It was then that Sam noticed what Cas was holding. It was Dean's favorite mug he used to drink his coffee in the morning with. The mug was black with a Batman logo on it. Sam got it for him last christmas.

"What happend, Cas?", Sam asked again and the angel finally looked at him. He could clearly see the tears in his eyes. "Nothing. It's stupid. I'm really sorry about the coffee machine. I'll clean up the mess and buy a new one today."

Cas could probably sense that Sam wasn't going to just drop it so he sighed and elaborated. "I was going to make coffee for everyone and went to get your mugs as well. I also got Dean's mug because I... I forgot..." 

Sam got it. He really did. Almost every morning the realization that Dean isn't with them but walking the earth as AU Michaels vessel hits him after a few seconds of sleepyness and makes his guts turn. 

"I know, Cas. Me too. Every morning. Don't worry about the coffee machine. That thing sucked and I planned to get a new one anyway.", he said squeezing Cas shoulder.

"Dean said the same thing the morning before Michael took him.", Cas said with a sad smile. Sam looked at Cas who was obviously a hurting mess, at Dean's mug in his hands and then the broken coffee machine on the floor.

"You love him.", Sam said and it wasn't a question. It was something Sam had known for quite a long time now. Cas looked at him with a surprised expression. "Of course I do. We're family."

"I didn't mean it like that, Cas.", Sam answered mirroring Cas sad smile moments before. The surprised expression was wiped from Cas face and got replaced by pain. This was answer enough for Sam.

"Sam... please.", Cas almost whispered. "I... I can't talk about this right now." Sam got up and offered Cas a hand to help him get up as well. Cas took the hand but instead of letting go Sam pulled him into a tight hug. He could feel the mug Cas was still holding digging into his back.

"It's ok." Sam assured him. "He'll come back. He always does." Cas let go and answered "I hope you're right."

Sam clapped him on the shoulder on last time and said "I'm sure. You'll see. He'll be back sooner or later, bitching about the new coffee machine we got being too fancy."

That made Cas smile genuinly for the first time this morning. "Thank you, Sam." 

Sam shrugged it off. "Let's clean this up and go out to buy a new one." And they did and while cleaning up they got help from Mary, AU Bobby and Jack who didn't question the incident. They probably were alarmed by the noise too and didn't want to intrude after they discovered what was going on.

Looking at his family working together he realized he actually believed what he said to Cas. They're going to get Dean back and send Micheal's ass to the cage. No matter what.


End file.
